my_high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Weston Miller
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Weston Miller is considered the cruelest student East High will ever have. He's much less composed and self-controlled than his friend, Bobby, (as shown during his actions in the Pilot) and his sadistic behavior. Weston is determined, evil and charismatic. He cannot understand why Troy wants to help people, and is genuinely surprised when Troy stands up to him when defending new kid, Brett Shimura. Also when his schemes defects, you can tell from his voice and his expression that he didn't anticipate that, not that it makes his stand down. He can act polite and affable when it suits him, but can lose his composure and turn violent at the drop of a hat. Case in point: when talking to Brett, he's initially calm and somewhat sane towards him until Brett refuses to kiss him, upon which Weston loses his temper and attempts to attack Brett. His fatal flaw is his thirst for vengeance. While he shows at Ryan Evans and Brett and other times his all-consuming thirst for vengeance causes him to be an abusive kid. He wants revenge on everyone for seeing him as a psychopath, when in reality, he wants to be loved and have friends. Personality and Traits From his first appearance to his final appearance, Weston Miller proves himself to be inseparable from his own evil intentions. If he has ever had a doubt about his own ruthless nature, it is never shown, as he is so determined to bring Troy Bolton down that he's willing to sacrifice innocent lives to the cause. Such a violent attitude manifests itself in the way Weston goes about his daily life as his manipulation tactics are constantly unsheathed, and he treats people harshly, teaching them to hate as he knows so well how to do. Even when his best friend, Bobby Hatchery abandons him, Weston has such faith in himself that he makes a final desperate stand against anyone who stands in his way. Weston proves himself to be highly intelligent and manipulative — able to brainwash Brett Shimura to his side (although it didn't last very long). By nature, Weston is very dark in tone, with a wicked sense of humor. During such wickedness, he speaks in a malicious tone, as if his only concern is the satisfaction of his victims. This makes Weston's schemes easier to fall for, though should he feel a deal is going nowhere, he resorts to pressuring his victims into accepting his manipulation games, additionally portraying himself as their last attempt at making their dreams come true. Weston sadistically ensures his victims fail at upholding their end of the deal, resulting in their souls being forever in his possessions. Villainous Deeds * Damaged Brett Shimura's reputation, passively standing by while his friends distribute an unseemly video of Brett passed out, lying in his own feces at Chad Danforth's party (as seen in Pilot). * Invented a story that Ryan Evans keeps sex toys in his bedroom (as seen in The Start of Something New). Trivia * He is considered to be the most cruel and evil character of the series. ** Already being a murderous sociopath himself, he has shown to have disgust for everyone and their actions. He is even sometimes called a "psychopath" by other characters. ** Weston's sociopathy is the result of his father's verbal, physical, and emotional abuse. He has a violent personality, which is also driven by rage rather than cruelty. ** On the other hand, he is a psychopathic sexual sadist who enjoys causing chaos for absolutely no reason other than his own amusement and pleasure. * Weston may be bisexual; indicating that he is interested in both boys AND girls. * Weston’s major problem is that he never bothers to get to know Brett Shimura, much less be changed or moved by him. ** As a result, he has nothing to add to Brett’s story. He is too self-involved to be interested in Brett, too consumed by what he thinks other kids are thinking about him. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bully Category:LGBTQ Character Category:Mental Health Victim